


Morals & Practicals (the King James I remix)

by darkrosaleen



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, POV First Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Being a depiction of Cornelius Hickey's strange bedfellows.





	Morals & Practicals (the King James I remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morals & Practicals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120822) by [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero). 

My man calls himself Edmund Cutter, although it isn't his name. Our Hector calls him Ned, and has called him such since before I met the pair of them, but Ned is even less his name because he always seems startled to be called by it.

How I came to have a man of me own, let alone two, is a matter of some bewilderment to me even now. I'm not the Greek sort; at least I hadn't thought myself to be, possessing an eye for the sweet, soft curves of the womanly form. But I've always believed that God's beauty can be found in all creation, for even the lowest, blackest places were formed by His touch. And from the moment I laid eyes on Hector and Ned, and on the peculiar, quiet affection between them, I knew that I was looking on a kind of beauty I had never seen before.

On the night they entered my uncle's lodging house, they were as filthy and pitiful as a couple of half-starved cats, having walked all the way from Manchester. I sent Bess to fetch some gin while I discussed the matter of payment with the men. I gave them a good price, for I had only one room to let at the moment, and in it only one bed.

Ned's smile was an odd thing indeed. He didn't seem pleased in the slightest, unless it was at my expense for some unintended foolishness. "That's no problem at all. A hard floor is no worse than the hard ground. Although I expect it'll be you bedding down on hard wood, eh, Hector?" 

Hector's mouth tightened. It was this, not the rude words themselves, that caused Ned's true meaning to slide down my back like hot water. Many men tease each other with double meanings of sodomy, but only two sorts react with fear: those with something to lose, and those with something to hide.

Hector's eyes darted to me, and whatever he saw there caused the hard line of his mouth to relax, breaking into a big easy grin. "A roof overhead is no small thing. I'm glad to be sleeping indoors, wherever my head should lay." A glance passed between the two of them, and I could just about see the embers in that gaze being stoked to flame, bringing a maidenish blush to Ned's cheeks. Looking upon it made my belly lurch as if I were standing at the edge of a bridge, my body anticipating the fall my eyes promised.

At that precipitous moment, Bess returned with a tray of drink. I raised a toast to a deal settled, noticing that Hector drank but Ned only pretended to. As we progressed further into our cups, Ned remained sharp and watchful, holding tight to his full glass of gin. I wondered at the time if a small man such as him couldn't hold his drink, as Hector took three to start wobbling, and I was sturdy enough to down a glass without much ill effect. 

Some devil whispered in my ear that it might be advantageous to act wobblier than I felt. Soon the three of us were in grand spirits, toasting to roofs and beds and anything that passed through our minds. And still Ned watched with that queer, cold smile.

The room they were letting was at the top of three staircases, and it took some time for all three of us to ascend, Ned and myself hoisting Hector between us. The room was bare but clean, taken up mostly by a great old bed in the center of the floor. Upon seeing it, Hector chuckled. "Nothing to fret over, it's more than big enough for two."

"Big enough for three if you're cozy," Ned said. Hector giggled again, swaying into Ned's supporting shoulder.

"From the reign of the first King James, that bed," I said, diligently examining the woodwork so I wouldn't be tempted to examine the men nuzzling beside me.

Hector let out a snorting laugh. "They say the first King James was a great bloody sodomite."

Both Ned and I became very still. "Do you think anyone's been sodomized in that bed, Mr. Hickey?" Ned's voice took on an odd tone, as if he were daring me to be shocked.

Mindful of my supposed drunkenness, I responded with a sloppy shrug. "I expect someone was sodomized in that bed within the month." It could've been true. I hold no rosy beliefs about what men in an East End lodging house get up to, and buggery is one of the less loathsome offenses in my mind.

Ned stroked his hand up the broad span of Hector's waist, and I felt the touch as if it were on my own ribs. "Month's an awfully long time to go without a pricking." Ned's voice had gone low and hot, and I was suddenly aware of the heavy beating of my own pulse. "We should show her a good time, don't you think?"

At that moment, I had never engaged in sodomy beyond the typical schoolboy games of showing one another our pricks. The thought that I might soon be buggered made me tremble like a leaf, which did not escape Ned's notice. In the space of one shrewd glance, he made some maneuver in his head that led to him lying atop Hector like a blanket, myself propped against the headboard beside them. 

Given the ferocity of their lust, I'd expected them to rut like animals. But Ned was careful in his ministrations, almost tender, using his hands and mouth to excite Hector to loud enjoyment. Having drunk away his inhibitions, Hector moaned like a doxy, spreading his legs to wrap around Ned's slim waist.

Mouth resolutely full, Ned looked up and locked eyes with me, drawing a gasp from myself. Ned pulled off of Hector's member with a smirk, continuing to work it with his hand. "Tend to yourself, Con," he said, glancing down at the lewd bulge in my trousers. "He quite likes being watched."

Hector moaned at this, which I took as encouragement. I pulled my lad free and began working on it, drinking in the tableau in front of me, how Hector arched and groaned under the assault of Ned's mouth, how his great cock looked even bigger in Ned's delicate hand.

Due to some mean streak, Ned wouldn't let Hector finish, pulling off at the moment of crisis and digging his nails into Hector's thighs until he stopped trembling. Ned did this three or four times, and each loss raised the color in Ned's cheeks. He seemed to desire Hector's frustration as much as his pleasure.

"I'd like—" Both of them turned to look at me, startled to hear me speak. "I should like to watch him spend. Have some compassion, man."

Ned laughed. "The audience directs the play, I see." He gave me an odd amused look, his gaze flicking from my face to my parts. "If it pleases you, bring yourself off and you can go together."

I tugged on my prick with renewed fervor, and Ned did the same to Hector, his rapid vice-grip strokes making Hector writhe and groan. Watching it while touching myself gave me curious mirror vision, and I felt as if it were Ned's quick hand on me, building me to the same peak Hector was quickly reaching. 

When we had spent, Hector collapsed on his back and pulled Ned to lie on his breast. He carded his fingers through Ned's hair, which Ned seemed to tolerate with the smallest grimace. 

After I had wiped my sticky hand on the mattress, Ned reached up and tugged me by the shirt until I was lying in a mirrored position, my head nestled against Hector's broad chest. It was nothing like lying on top of a lass, except in all the ways it was.

Hector's fingers found their way to my hair, and I sighed into the lovely sensation. "We make a good team, us three."

Ned was staring at me with a curious expression. "Tell me, Cornelius Hickey," he said, reaching out and twining our fingers together on Hector's chest. "Is this the first time you've flirted with the noose?"

Something hot and thrilling prickled in my stomach. "No, and I don't suppose it'll be the last." I had the strongest feeling that this would be a life-changing friendship.


End file.
